


Kingdom

by auroreanrave



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lawyers, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb gets home after a terrible day and lets Sam take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom

Robb's life is hard a lot of the time. He's come to accept that - he's one of the partners of the city's top lawyer firms and always has something more on his plate than he can handle, but he handles it anyway. He has to have early morning starts and late evening clocking off hours and outside of weekends, vacation, sick days and holidays, he doesn't get much chance to relax. To unwind.

Today, however, has been a bad day. His client - a crime boss known only as Drogo testifying to help convict teenage sociopath and suspected criminal Joffrey Baratheon - had been three hours late and had emerged, bloodied and bruised, before testifying. Cross examination from Joffrey's counsel and grandfather Tywin Lannister (of Lannister & Sons, the wealthiest law firm) had been brutal and harsh and Robb had silently willed Drogo to keep his notoriously fiery temper under control as Tywin brought up Drogo's fiancee Daenerys.

Then he had spent four hours working through case notes and old audio files of recordings made by Joffrey, had spilled his lunch down his shirt by not looking where he was going and walking into a door, and had heard from his mother that the usual family brunch on Sunday wasn't going ahead as Robb's father had been called away to Portland for the weekend and wouldn't be back until late Sunday night.

Robb steps into his apartment and sighs, letting the heavy oak door slam shut and lock behind him with a satisfying thunk. It's the penthouse apartment, at an exorbitant price Robb might add, but worth it for a number of factors.

Firstly, it's considerably higher up from the rest of the tenants so Robb can watch films and listen to music or have sex as loud as he wants without fear of disturbing the other residents and getting filthy looks thrown at him. Secondly, it's huge; as expansive as could be, it exists on a split level so a staircase joins the two floors. The ground floor lounge has an oversized leather ottoman couch, varnished wood flooring, a plasma TV, and a wall entirely made of glass that overlooks the city.

The third and most important reason why the apartment is infinitely worth its hefty rent is emerging from the ground floor kitchen as Robb makes his way towards the lounge, placing a steaming bowl on the oak dining table and chairs that consist of a dining space.

Sam looks astonishingly good, as Robb always thinks he does. Even in just his boxer shorts and a faded Muppets tee shirt that Robb has stripped off Sam more times than he can count. He's barefoot and smiles at Robb like he's something special, which he isn't really, not when compared to Sam.

"Hey, handsome. How was your day?"

Robb sighs, dropping his briefcase by the couch and slowly making his way over to Sam who moves back to the kitchen to bring another steaming bowl (which smells amazing) to the dining table.

"That bad, huh?" Sam wraps his arms around Robb and rubs a comforting hand along the stiff muscles of Robb's shoulders which have hunched and tense all day. They immediately begin to relax and Robb kisses Sam, leeching all his tension and anger and anxiety into it so that Sam can turn into sweetness, into comfort and warmth.

He's feeling more relaxed already, but he's exhausted, and thank God it's a Friday because he just wants to sleep forever and a day right now. Still, Sam is distracting in his arms, and Robb presses Sam against a counter to kiss him properly, dragging his hands up Sam's sides so that he can slide one hand into Sam's hair and curl another around Sam's bare hip from where his shirt's ridden up.

Christ this is good. This is heaven. Robb could spend the rest of his life here. It's entirely possible that he may have died at some point getting home and this is heaven because Sam is fucking everything and he can smell delicious food and Fleetwood Mac is playing softly on the stereo and it's started raining outside so the patter of raindrops against the windows is a comforting burr.

"Come on. Time for that later. I know you won't have eaten and you're not going to bed without a meal in you." Sam pulls him away, one hand tugging Robb from the counter towards the dining table, Robb kicking his shoes off and the hardwood floor feels fantastic under his aching feet.

Sam has steak and seasoned potatoes and fresh greens and cold glasses of the beer Robb loves and Robb kisses Sam again because this is perfect. Sam is perfect. Robb really doesn't deserve him.

Sam laughs as they break apart. "Come on, eat. It's getting cold." Robb doesn't need more encouragement than that and sits down and eats and eats until his plate is empty, the bowls are scraped clean, and he feels much more in a restored state than he was before.

Robb doesn't even ask why when Sam takes his hand and leads him up the stairs silently, past their bedroom and into their bathroom.

"I'm going to run you a bath and you're going to tell what's made your day so rubbish." Sam starts running the hot and cold taps and Robb takes the chance to run a hand over Sam's backside with an assessing, proprietary squeeze. Damn.

Before long, Sam is stripping him out of his suit and shirt and pants and underwear with the minimal amount of groping and kissing and ogling on both their parts and Robb sinks into the hot water while Sam puts the suit away. The hot water is incredible and it gets to work in the massive tub, melting away at pockets of tension in Robb's back and legs and shoulders.

Sam's hands are draping themselves over Robb's shoulders and they begin to massage at the knots of muscle and the corded, broad strength there.

"Tywin Lannister kept poking and prodding at Drogo, wanting him to rise to the bait and lose his shit in court so he could have disregarded as a witness. Drogo's not exactly the most level-headed at the best of times." Robb sighs. "If it wasn't for me threatening that Daenerys would be left without him while the DA filed charges for Drogo's counts of aggravated assault, he probably would have tried ripping Tywin's head from his shoulders."

"Judging by the lack of blood on your suit, I'm going to assume that wasn't the case." Sam's lips are at Robb's temple, murmuring as his hands cup and massage through Robb's shoulder blades. Waves of pleasure and a heady warmth are running through him. If it weren't for Sam quietly holding him up, Robb might slip beneath the water's surface, he's that relaxed.

"No. Managed to pull him back before the witness stand and calmed him down. Little Joffrey looks set to get a solid five years if I have any say in it." And he's happy about that, he is, but so much energy and work and effort gets poured in on Robb's side only for Tywin to snap his fingers to meet his blows and match them.

"That's good. Relax. You have the weekend and I want my boyfriend rested ahead of his victory lap." Sam kisses Robb's cheek. Sam doesn't have a major concept about work troubles, it has to be said. He works part time at a comic book store with Robb's half-brother and Sam's best friend from middle school onwards Jon. His work and hours are more chilled, but Robb doesn't begrudge him.

That was how Robb and Sam had met, through Jon, through their decade-long friendship. Robb and Sam hadn't even realised how deeply they were into each other until one New Year's Eve several years ago when Jon had slunk away from the Stark party with Ygritte and Robb and Sam had spoken for hours and finally kissed and had sex in Robb's bed. From then on, they had been an inseparable unit, supporting one another every moment of every day, and Robb's life had immeasurably improved as a result, because of Sam; Sam with his ridiculous tee shirts and sweet smiles and warm heart, who gave free comics to kids who couldn't afford them and helped organise the office Christmas party.

Robb's cock stirs, somewhat unintentionally, at the feel of Sam's hands on him and bobs sleekly in the water, but it's more a learned reaction than immediate desire. He's exhausted. He's only just in his mid twenties, he shouldn't getting this tired, too tired for sex with the man he loves.

"Come on. Time for sleep. You need as many as hours as you can get." Sam moves away, placing a towel on the towel rail beside the tub and moves away into the bedroom. Robb can see him from his position in the tub, silent as he watches his boyfriend.

Sam moves to his side of the bed, stripping away the tee shirt to reveal all the pale, soft flesh Robb has marked and claimed time and time again, and putting it neatly away before sliding into bed, all warm Egyptian cotton sheets and oversized pillows the colour of fresh snow. He props himself up on a pillow, puts on his reading glasses, and turns to a page in one of his four bedside books.

Robb has never wanted to get out of a tub so quickly, water nearly sloshing over the sides of the bathtub in his haste. He manages to dry himself off with a towel and put on boxer shorts without making a fool of himself and slides into bed beside Sam, one hand curling instinctually around his shoulders.

The rain is still falling and without meaning it to, it begins to settle Robb into a pleasant drowsiness once more. The sheets are soft against his skin, a balm to his weary, mentally battered body, and Sam closes his book, marking his place with a bookmark, so he can snuggle down beside his boyfriend and turn off the lights as 'Seven Wonders' comes to a gentle end.

Outside the lights of the city are blurred by the rain outside, a weekend-long storm that will ensure Robb and Sam spend as much time as possible in bed. He feels the pull of sleep tugging him down gently but firmly, pulling into a future full of early morning sex and coffee and pancakes and bad TV and cooking and hours spent reading and napping and loving and his mind and body rejuvenated and restored.

Robb's mind is whirling as he curves his body around Sam's, possessively wrapping his arms around Sam's waist and tangling their legs together. He has so much to do, to win the case, to beat Tywin, to keep moving forward so he and Sam can have the life they deserve.

But instead he settles down into the blissfully cool sheets and around Sam's warmth, and decides he wants to let go, to enjoy his well-earned rest with the man he could not live without.

So he does.


End file.
